1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates to a method and system for the atomized dispersion of a liquid composition. In one embodiment, the system disperses a hydrogen sulfide scavenger, such as in proximity to an oil well.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous examples of hydrogen sulfide (H2S) scavenging products. Some of these products are designed for “dry” processes to remove the gas from environments outside of a well, and others are “wet” processes such as applying the scavenger material as an additive to drilling mud.
These approaches are not well suited to situations where hydrogen sulfide may be encountered in surges. For instance, in the wet processes a scavenger material is typically added to mud in an amount necessary to offset an expected amount of H2S. Thus if the gas is encountered in a higher concentration, the scavenger is unable to neutralize all of the gas. On the other hand, if extra scavenger is used at all times, then it represents a waste of the scavenger and a large extra expense.
There is a need for improved safety systems for H2S exposure from oil wells and other environments. In particular, there is a need to provide improved systems and methods for drilling operations in order to have time to safely evacuate personnel in the event of an H2S incident.
Nozzle plugging is a common failure of prior art liquid composition delivery systems such as hydrogen sulfide (H2S) scavenging compositions, fire foam, and odor treatment. One aspect of the current invention is to provide a reliable atomization and dispersal of a liquid composition over an area with an atomizer that will not clog due to its design, flow, and materials of construction.